


Christmas Snowfall

by mandylou67



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2853281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandylou67/pseuds/mandylou67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After first snowfall Skye tries to persuade Phil Coulson too join her in a snowball fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Snowfall

   
There hadn’t been snow in these parts for almost ten years, but as Phil Coulson looked out of his office window this morning he was greeted with the bright glare that only such a soft white blanket could produce.  It was Christmas Eve and the snow made the usual ugly view of industrial and factory buildings look really quite beautiful.  He smiled to himself as it reminded him of being a kid, the excitement of first snowfall, when he would rush out with his sled, round up friends and spend the whole day seeing who could glide the furthest.    
   
“Hey have you seen it AC?  Can you believe it’s snowed!” screeched Skye as she burst through the door.  “We’re going for a snowball fight, wanna come?”  
   
Coulson looked at her, his brows raised and a look of disbelief on his face.  
   
“Skye do you really think I have time for that! I’ve got stacks of files on my desk that need reviewing and I’m trying to coordinate with agents in London and Tokyo and …..” he paused and sighed.  “and as much as I’d love to I just don’t have the time.”  
   
“You really should make time you know.  When did you last take a day off?  You look like crap Coulson” nagged Skye as she rushed back out of the office.  
   
She was of course right.  He hadn’t had a day off in 3 months and even he had to admit that it was beginning to take its toll.  But right now he had far more pressing things than a snow fight to deal with, it would have to wait.  Maybe later on he would find the time to sneak outside.  
   
oOo  
   
“Hey! That’s not fair!” screamed Skye as she bent over trying to shake the snow out of her coat.  “I thought we agreed no snow down the back of the neck!”  
   
Trip laughed and ducked behind some bins for cover.    
   
“All’s fair in love and war!” he shouted, just as a snowball hit him square in the face.  Hunter had snuck up beside him and caught him out as he gloated to Skye.  The smile soon disappeared from his face.    
   
“Now that means war!” and he chased after Hunter, fully armed with freshly made ammo.  Skye instantly forget her dilemma and erupted into laughter.  
   
“Not so funny now, hey!” she squealed in between chuckles, as she threw another snowball towards him.  Trip quickly caught up with Hunter and launched himself at him, bringing them both crashing to the ground. He flipped him over, sat on him and rubbed snow into his face. Hunter screamed as the ice cold powder sent a shiver down his spine. 

“Enough! Enough!” he cried as he squirmed to get away from Trip, but he wasn't budging. That is not until Skye sneaked up behind and shoved a handful of snow down his neck. He jumped off Hunter and stood up, desperately trying to shake the snow out of his coat. He turned to Skye with a look of disbelief and slowly a grin crept across his face. 

“All’s fair!” she giggled and shrugged her shoulders as she turned and ran off, all too aware that he would be chasing after her as soon as he got his breath back.

Coulson couldn't help but laugh as he watched the battle unfold from his window. He'd taken a break from paperwork and had heard their voices echoing round the courtyard and couldn't resist a peep at what was unfolding. He smiled to himself as he realised just how close his team had become in recent months, how they'd gone from a ragtag bunch of individuals to a close knit organisation that was finally making some headway in the fight against Hydra. The sound of his phone ringing dragged him out of his daydream and he crossed quickly to his desk and answered the call. 

“I'm almost finished here” came the voice on the other end “should be home by midnight, I'll fill you in then ok.” May, Bobbi and Mac had been on a reconnaissance mission and Coulson couldn't help but be relieved that it had all gone to plan. He knew his team could handle themselves in most circumstances but it didn't stop him from worrying. 

“Ok May, I'll talk to you later. Watch ya back” he replied and placed the receiver back down. He took a deep breath and let out a sigh as he turned back to the never ending pile of paperwork on his desk. Maybe, just maybe he would find time for a stroll in the snow later but for now he just put his head down and continued sifting through the files. 

oOo  
   
He came to with a start. It took a second or two to realise where he was, face down on his desk and the room almost pitch black. He lifted his head and reached for the lamp, sparking illumination to the room with a flick of the switch. He turned to the wall clock. Almost a quarter to midnight. How had he fallen asleep for so long. Last he remembered it was 10.15 and Skye had been in and nagged him to come eat some dinner, pack up for the night. He had agreed to catch her up in five minutes, mainly to get her off his back, but it now seemed that he was more exhausted than even he'd realised. He rubbed his face in his hands and ran his fingers through his hair. Coulson stood up and stretched his arms out, yawning as he did so. At that moment the pretty sight of moonlight shimmering on the snow caught his eye and he walked over to the window again. It looked so beautiful as the beam of light seemed to catch every single snowflake. Ten minutes, that's all he needed, just to feel the crisp snow through his fingertips. 

oOo

Coulson made his way through the basement passages of the playground, heading towards the exit that led to the courtyard. He passed Mac unloading surveillance gear and nodded as he passed by. Good. That meant May and the others had made it back safely. He felt a wave of calm wash over him. He continued on to the exit and opened the door. As he stepped outside he felt the familiar crunch of snow under foot and the freezing wind hit his face. He shivered and quickly zipped up his jacket as he watched his breath disappear into the night air. As he made his way across the yard he almost lost his footing twice, skating around in every direction trying to regain his balance. Office shoes probably weren't the best footwear for snow. He looked up at the night sky to see not a single cloud, revealing a thousand bright shining stars. It was a beautiful sight and as he stood in the silent courtyard Coulson couldn't remember feeling so at ease since his childhood. He leant over and grabbed a handful of snow and fashioned a ball in the palms of his hands. He swung back and launched the snowball at the bins, hitting the middle one bang on target. 

“You haven't lost your aim then!” came a voice from behind. Coulson swung round and almost lost his footing. There was May walking towards him with a large grin on her face. 

“And you haven't lost your stealthy approach! Damn near had me over!” replied Coulson as he steadied himself. “It's good to have you back May, your just in time for Christmas Day.” He smiled and looked at his watch. “One minute to midnight.” 

“Looks like i got here just in time” said May as she walked up beside him and locked arms. “Not your greatest idea to come out in shoes! Here hold onto me.” 

"Yeah, I didn't really think that one through” answered Coulson as he held on tight to her arm. “It's so beautiful out here May, so peaceful” and they both stood looking up at the stars. May checked her watch and turned to face him.

“Hey, it's just past midnight. I've got mistletoe!” she said with a smile as she took it out and held it above their heads. “Merry Christmas Phil!” He glanced up and then back at May, as a grin rolled across his face and he leant in. 

“Merry Christmas May” he said and he gently kissed her lips, lingering a little longer than a playful kiss. She drew back without leaving his gaze and lifted her hand to softly caress his cheek. He closed his eyes as if absorbing her very touch and carefully pulled her closer. 

"You know I love you May?” he whispered as he opened his eyes and glared at her. 

“Yes I know, and I love you” she replied as she let her lips brush against his. He held her tight and they remained embraced for what seemed hours but was merely a minute. When finally they released she took his arm again and they stood silently, watching the stars. It really was the most beautiful sight. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to SassyCassy1401 for her inspiration and her prompt.


End file.
